1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to valves and more particularly to an improved valve sealing element having sealing surfaces at two different places thereon,
2. Prior Art
In conventional valves such as are utilized in water filtration systems and the like, economy and durability are important. One typical valve employs a longitudinally extending housing having a pair or more of valve openings defined internally of the housing in longitudinal sequence. A longitudinally extending valve stem or operator rod may be used to move & valve sealing element between adjacent valve openings in the valve housing. Conventional valve sealing elements utilized for such purposes are required to be dimensioned within close tolerances relative to the size and shape of the valve openings to permit proper closing of the openings by the valve elements. Such close tolerances increase the cost of production of the valves and it would be desirable to be able to provide an improved valve utilizing a sealing element which can be easily and inexpensively fabricated and assembled and which is easily disassembled and replaced as needed. Preferably, such valve sealing element should permit proper sealing of the valve openings while permitting reasonably large tolerances in size and shape between the valve sealing element and the openings. It would also be desirable if the valve sealing element permitted gradual rather than abrupt closing and opening of the openings within the valve housing for smoother operation of the valve with less wear.